House On The Hill
by FilledxWithxMuffins
Summary: After The Undertaker messes up with numerous superstars and divas GPS that lead to an abandon house things go very wrong.
1. Stuck and Outdated food?

Author's Note: Yay! My first fic, so be nice. ;3  
Title: The House On The Hill.  
Rating: T  
Summary: After The Undertaker messes up with numerous superstars and divas GPS that lead to a abandon house things go very wrong.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but plot.

All he wanted to feel was that feeling he gets in his body when his prey is in utter terror, and that was what he was gonna get. He had his eyes on certain people, he just had to get them to a certain place. He acted like he didn't care about them and acted like they were nothing and just walked away when they came near, but what they didn't know was that he was watching every little thing they do. He knew watching them for a long time would be a waste, but when he slowly discovered their fears. It was worth it. 'Soon, that sick feeling I will get' was all he could think as the day came near.

x

The extreme diva also know as Lita, sat in the diva's locker room as she watched with disgust seeing her friend AJ, make out with Dolph. The only reason she was friends with AJ was because of Dolph, when they became good friends he thought it'll be great for his friend and girlfriend to be friends so they wern't jealousy moments with AJ. When Dolph saw the digusted look in Lita's eyes he knew it was time to stop, giving AJ one last kiss on the lip and hurried her out the door to get ready for her match.

Lita hated being alone with Dolph, he always talked about AJ to the point where she wanted to smash his face into something. When Dolph opened his mouth Trish walked in, which Lita didn't mind at all, she was hopeing someone would walk in long before Dolph and AJ started kissing. "Hey Lita .. Dolph," Trish glared at Dolph then continued "Me, John, Steph, Jeff and Chris are gonna leave, since we don't got anything to do for the rest of Raw, wanna come?" Lita rushing to the brunette, she wanted to get outta there, and quick. Trish taking that as a yes turned to leave with Lita. "Can I come?" Trish and Lita both lowly growled "Sure," Trish turned while Lita continued to walk to the parking lot "On one condition .. no talking about AJ."

Dolph raised a brow "What's wrong with AJ?" Trish wanted to yell 'seriously' but held it in. "Nothing, you just get annoying when you talk about her. Let's go, Lita's ahead." Trish turned and walked, Dolph jogging a little to catch up. "I bet your just jealous," Dolph putted both arms behind his head and walked behind her. "But she's cuter then you, and she has a nicer ass." This was a big insult for Trish but knowing Dolph, he just wanted to get under her skin so she continued to walk.

Trish seeing Lita at the parking lot exit, smiled. She didn't want to continue listening to Dolph, he was more annoying talking about himself then AJ. Trish figured this was the reason AJ was more insane from dating Dolph, she must've lost all sanity hearing him talk about himself, not that she had any sanity left. Trish secretly smiled in glee when she heard Lita talking to him.

It's been exactly 3 hours and Trish stopped the van in the middle of a dusty, skinny road. "I think we're lost." Trish finally admited after Stephanie had annoyed her with constint complaing that they were lost "Ha, bitch! I told you the GPS was fucked up." Trish turning her body towards Stephanie and glared "You know I can easily take you down, so SHUT UP!" Stephanie knowing damn well that was true turned her head to look out the window. Dolph, sitting in the passenger seat pointed at a house on top of a hill

"Who the fuck lives in the middled of no where?" Chris asked taking his eyes off Lita's Nintendo 3ds for awhile and continued to watch her. It wasn't really hers, it was Jeff who had given it to her 2 hours ago and asked if she wanted to versus. Lita had asked why he would be carrying 2 nintendo 3ds's around he just shushed her and told her to focus. "Ha! In you face, I win! You loser!" Jeff pushed her to the side. "Hey, no fair. You played this game more then I do! Plus, this game sucks." Lita pouted and shoved her face in Chris's arm "Mario Party does not suck!" Jeff defended. "It does," Lita began shaking her shoulders, acting like she was crying "Why do you smell so good?" Lita whined

Chris playfully rolled his eyes and patted the extreme diva on her head "Don't cry," Chris played along with Lita's fake crying " .. I always smell good." Lita pulled away from Chris and pouted like a child "Chris can you beat Jeff for me?" Before Chris could take the electronic outta Lita's hand, the van door opened. "Where we going?" Stephanie looked up from her nails. Dolph got out and pointed at the house that he and Trish were discussing about while the others ignored them. Stephanie huffed, she was not gonna make it to her spa treatment in the moring.

"Do you think anyone's there?" Lita asked, dragging Stephanie up the hill. "Im not sure." Trish replied, looking back at the van that was parked at the end of road which wasn't far, then followed Dolph. "Wow, this game is suprisingly easy!" Chris grinned, since he was winning. "Fuck it, this game sucks!" Jeff glared, shutting the 3ds off and slipped it into his pocket. "Mario Party does not suck!" Chris mocked. Jeff pointed at Chris "I'll fuck you up." He whispered so only Chris would hear. Chris pulled the younger hardy towards him and putted a arm around his shoulders "And i'll fuck you up." He seductivly whispered, while his other hand rubbed his chest. Jeff pulled away and stormed off mumbling something about mario party and perverts, leaving a laughing Jericho behind.

The group of six finally got to the top "That was ... the most .. fucking longest time I've .. ever walked up a .. hill." Stephanie breathed. "Oh shut up! I basically had to drag you up here." Stephanie ignored the diva and fanned herself, "God i'm sweating!" Dolph helping her fanned, replied "It was only a couple of minutes."

Trish decideing to be brave walked up to the house. And knocked, it slightly opened when she did. She walked in, nobody noticing she was gone except John who quietly followed. He smirked when he saw her jump at little things; creeks in the floor, spider webs and other cliche scary stuff. Just when he was about to scare her, voices we're heard and then the door shut.

"This place sucks. I don't even think anyone lives here." Lita looked around and wondered into another room with Jeff. Chris plopped on the couch, dust going eveywhere. "Ew." Stephanie tried to follow Trish but squirmed and yelped everytime she stepped on something dirty.

"Jeff! DON'T!"

"What the hell are you two doing!-" Dolph ran into the room and stopped. "For a second, I thought Jeff was takeing advantage of you." He laughed. "Thats great. Now can you help?" Lita asked trying to push a empty book case off her. "How did this happen?" Dolph asked and walked over her to help.

"Well, Jeff said he could jump off the bookcase and make it to the bed." Dolph laughed. "Putting you two together is defiantly trouble." He helped her up after getting the case off her. "Lita! I totally won the bet, you owe me a kiss!" Jeff smiled, unaffected by the glare she gave him. "How can you lay on that? It's filthy." Dolph stared at the bed with disqust. "Unlike you, i'm not afraid to get a little dust on me." Jeff stated.

"The door won't OPEN!" Stephanie yelled. Eveyone in the house, walked towards the panicking diva. "Here, let me try." John pushed her aside and failed to open the door. "It's stuck." he said. "No shit." Stephanie snapped back. "What do we do now?" Trish asked. "Look for another door." Chris stated the obvious.

"This one's stuck to." Dolph kicked the back door multiple times, but the door wouldn't move, not even th slightest. "Should we just break a window?" Lita asked. "Yes." Jeff said, very excited.

"That was a fail, the thing didn't even get a scratch!" Trish pouted. The three boys panted and wiped the sweat off their forehead. "I need water." Jeff weazed and wandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Guys! I think someone does live here." Jeff stared at the fresh food in the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water then downed it. "Weird. Something smells fishy. And it's not the fish." Stephanie placed her finger to her chin and pretend to think.

"It could just be outdated food, Jeff." Chris looked at the food. "Or not, this milk isn't outdated till Aug 21, 2013."

Underneath the house, was a cellar, where the Taker stayed. Monitering eveything they did with hidden cameras. And he sure wasn't gonna let his 'prey' starve. Everthing in the house was brand new, but, with expert designers, they managed to turn this place into a old looking place.

While time passed, and the sun was long gone, the only light in the house was a single candle flickering on the coffee table of the living room, and very little moonlight shining through the window.

While the others dozed off, Taker, pressed a red button and smirked. The next victim of his well have the same problem and get lost, hopely they find the house on the hill.

hmm, whose the next victim?  
Review will be appreciated!  
And big thanks to **SexiCookie-0x3 **for this account, ily 3


	2. Cheetos and Voicey?

Author's Note: I updated this way to fast.  
Title: House On The Hill.  
Rating: T  
Summary: After The Undertaker messes up with numerouse superstars and divas GPS that lead to an abandon house, things go very wrong.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but plot.

* * *

AJ's head bobbed to the beat of the music that was blaring out of the speakers and tapped her fingers rythemly against the steering wheel. Like the others, AJ was on the same narrow, dusty road. But, made no concern about whether she was lost or not. Until, "Do you know where we're going?" Matt Hardy asked. She had meet him at the coffee shop this morning.

Since he was looking for his brother, and, she did stay at the same hotel as Jeff, she offered a ride. Which was hours ago. "I;m just following the GPS." AJ turned the music down. "We got out of the city an hour ago!" Matt yelled. "No need to yell, you were better when you were quite." she said honestly.

"Your crazy! We're in the middle of nowhere, let's head back." he growled. "I am not crazy! Don't call me crazy!" She furiously stared at Matt, and pressed harder on the pedal. "AJ! AJ! The road!" Matt screamed. "Take it back! I'm not crazy!" AJ yelled, not caring if she was going 60 miles towards a van. "AJ a car!"

Matt closed his eyes, while holding onto the seat for dear life. The car screeched to a halt while it was inches away from the car. The two breathed until their heart rate turned to normal. "Take it back." AJ stared at Matt once again. "Seriously? We almost died, and you want me to apalogize?" Matt asked. "Yeah."

Matt ignored her and exited the car and walked towards the van. "Isn't this Trish's rental van?" he asked himself. "Yeah, her cell's in there." AJ stared into the front window.

"What is she doing here? And, where is she?" AJ asked. "Maybe in that house?" Matt stared. "Shall we check it out?"

"You know, when you said 'shall we check it out' I didn't think I had to CARRY you up the hill!" Matt struggled to head up the mountain. "You should be happy I'm not heavy." Matt had enough and stood straight to stretch, making AJ fall down. "I'm fine." she stood up and skipped up the rest of the hill.

"AJ! Wait, don't go alone." Matt finally caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder making her stop. "Can we go in now?" she asked, walking up the small steps of the balcony. "Yeah, uh, wanna go first?" he asked, he was so not scared.

"Kay!"

Lita silently slept until she heard a creek. Her eyes shot open, the door! She got up as fast as she could and ran to the front door. "Don't," she stopped. "Close the door." she was to late, her legs gave up on her and she fell to the floor.

She was stuck in a house, with idiots, her ex and AJ, on a house on the hill. "Why?" Lita asked herself. "Why did you come here!" she got up and yelled. Matt wondered if she was yelling at AJ or himself. "I-i came with her." he defended himself.

"Not you," he felt relief. "Her."

The taker looked at the screen and watched Lita break down, munching on cheetos. Looks like there's no time to wait.

"Welcome," his voice blared through the whole house, voice changed by the mic so they didn't know who he was. "to the house on the hill." everyone in the living room was awake, and was a bit terrified by the voice.

"Sir, Ma'am, whatever you are. Do you live here?" AJ asked.

"Yes. You have trespassed my home, and will be punished." he took another handful of cheetos and stuffed it into his mouth. "Mmm, this is good." he swallowed. "You may not know me, but, I know you. And I will enjoy watching you suffer."

He leaned back in his chair and sipped on his pepsi. Smiling when the whole house went crazy. He enjoyed this, why? Cause it felt good to watch people suffer. He leaned into the mic again. "I'm gonna watch you suffer through your fears. I know ALL of it."

Lita looked at Matt and walked into the living room. "What's your name?" AJ asked, sitting on the floor, in the middle of the coffee table. "M-my name, err'. The Voice?" he asked himself.

"Mind if I call you voicey? Cool. Where are we?" AJ asked, while the others freaked out.

"Your in a house, in the middle of fucking nowhere on a hill!" he leaned back into the chair, rubbing his forehead. She was irritating.

He sighed, pushing a button.

Sleeping gas was released into the living room. It was alot easier to have them in one room, than to have them all over the place. Soon as the sleeping gas did it's work, guys in white entered the room, with masks on their face. They picked up everyone in the room and brought them into the room, chaining them against metal beds.

'just gotta wait.' the taker thought and leaned against the comfy chair, eating another cheeto, at the house on the hill.

* * *

I like saying house on the hill, Lol.  
A fast update, yeah?  
I could imagine AJ irritating the Taker, but, not him eating cheetos c:


	3. The ROOM and a Spider?

Author's Note: I just love this story so much! I needed to update again.  
Title: House On The Hill.  
Rating: T  
Summary: After The Undertaker messes up with numerous superstars and divas GPS that lead to an abandon house, things go very wrong.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but plot.

The Undertaker took a quick nap, awoken when he heard a pleasant noise; screaming. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched. Standing up and going to the mini fridge and took out Chinese. He wore rainbow themed pj's.

He looked at his watch and sat back down on his comfy chair. "Afternoon guys." that shut them right up. "Voicey! Oh my god, I've been calling your name for 6 minutes." she was real calm, even if she was chained to a metal bed.

"Be quiet, AJ," he took a bite of his Chinese. "Today I want to see .. Chris, go through his fear, then Dolph's. Sounds good?" he asked himself, not caring what they thought.

"Boys, bring Chris into the ROOM." he said all dramatically, creepy music blaring from the speakers. "And buy more Cheetos." Again, creepy music was heard.

The men that chained them to the beds came from a secret passage, only one this time. Wearing the same outfit as before. He grabbed onto Chris bed and pushed him out the door and into the ROOM.

Undertaker pressed a button so they can all hear everything that went on in the room. "Voicey, how's your day?" AJ asked. "Pretty good actually- hey, shut up!"

Chris was pushed into a room that was brightly lighted. Nothing was in the room except him and suit guy, wait, never mind. Just him.

"Bring him in." The taker announced.

Right that second a different man came in, dressed differently, but still had a mask on. He walked towards Chris and placed a box near his feet, reached in and picked up a cute spider, wait spider! Chris screamed.

The man placed the spider on his leg. It crawled up his legs slowly, staring right into the eyes of Chris with his many eyes. Chris whimpered, he couldn't move. "Please, no! Get it off me!"

The taker stared at the screen, not really satisfied with Chris's reaction. "Place it on his chest." he spoke into the speaker. The man quickly picked the spider up and slowly placed it on Chris's chest.

Chris didn't move, just stared at the little beast on his chest. The spider crawled closer, almost near his neck, but stopped.

The spider tilted his head a bit and blinked, blinked! Chris leted out the most loud, girly scream he could do, then fainted. The man picked the spider up, placed it in the box and left.

"Didn't Chris have a fear of spiders?" Jeff asked. "Did they just do that?" Lita was next to ask.

The Undertaker had an amused smile on his face and leaned back on his chair. He ordered his men to put Chris in the infirmary.

"Dolph. You ready?" he asked.

The same thing happened to Dolph, he was pushed into the ROOM, instead, he was unchained and left in the room. The man quickly ran towards the exit and locked it.

"Let her out." The taker smiled, this pet had a thing for affection.

* * *

Woo! Another Chapter.  
Review will be appreciated.


	4. Bad Words and Eminem

Author's Note: A somewhat calm chapter.  
Title: House On The Hill.  
Rating: T, inappropriate words in this chapter ;3  
Summary: After The Undertaker messes up with numerous superstars and divas GPS that lead to an abandon house things go very wrong.  
Disclaimer: Nothing.

* * *

The Taker leted out a sigh, this will have to wait. "Stop!" his stern voice rumbled in the house. The man that entered the room stopped, he held a cage with a blanket over it.

"There's a signing at 3, and if I leave now, I'll barely make it." he rubbed his chin. "Let them go, but when I get back .. never mind, we'll continue tomorrow."

"A signing at 3? Wait! That means your a wrestler, right? Then that means .. Jeff! Your gonna miss your signing." Stephanie glared, her working persona kicking in. "Thank you, Steph. I already knew that." Jeff sighed.

"My legs hurt." John whined, he needed to stretch.

The front door was heard opening then closing. Silence.

It was quiet until the same men came in and rolled them into the living room, knocking them out before unchaining them.

"My head hurts." John whined, again. He was laying on a couch, and apparently the guys in the suit thought it'll be funny to put Dolph between his legs and have him sleep there.

He looked to the side and saw Chris on the coffee table with AJ curled up on his back. Jeff was no where to be seen and the three other divas were left on the floor.

John shifted. "Aw, your up?" Dolph asked. John looked down, glaring at the blonde. "How long have you been up?" he asked. "Bout' three minutes."

"And your still on me?" John yelled.

"Yeah, your abs are surprisingly soft and comfy." Dolph snuggled closer.

"Get off me," he pushed him off the couch and himself. "Their not soft .." he poked his tummy, they were!

Dolph got up and brushed his pants and shirt for dust. He looked at his girlfriend and figure it'll be fun to see AJ scream at Chris for 'sleeping with her'. He walked into the bathroom, but walked out not a second later.

"I'm scared to go .." he pouted.

"And why's that?" John looked up from his stomach to Dolph.

"They might be cameras." Dolph whispered, unsure if the voice was back.

"Well, block yourself? Not my problem I don't need to go," he paused "Wait. I do."

Trish slowly sat up, eyes blinking and yawned. "I had the weirdest dream, we were stuck in a house .. never mind." she looked around, seeing Chris and AJ, John poking his stomach and Dolph squirming. "Need to go?"

"Reaaally bad. But they might be cameras in their." Dolph crossed his legs and sighed, this helped a bit.

"But I already went, didn't feel like anyone was watching." Trish informed, lying back down and played with Lita's hair.

"Fine! But, if my dick and you going bathroom ends up on the internet! I told you so." he shut the door to the bathroom.

"He sure can whine." Jeff walked out of the kitchen and sat next to John.

"Where were you?" John asked.

"Eating." Jeff replied, tracing the outline of the couch.

"How did you woke up?" John asked again.

"I woke up beside, Li." he grinned. He actually woke up with his head between her chest, but he wasn't gonna tell.

The flush from the toilet was heard and then the tap going on then off, soon Dolph emerged from the bathroom and sat near Stephanie. Accidentally kicking her when he sat down, but she didn't wake, moved a bit but still slept.

After that small incident Dolph scooted away from her. "Now what?"

"Dicks." Trish giggled. What was wrong with her?

"Trish, honey. That's not a nice thing to say-" Jeff started.

"Cock." Dolph smirked, making the blonde laugh.

"Seriously, stop-" Jeff started again, but like earlier, he was interrupted.

"Penis." John winked, getting another giggle outta Trish.

Jeff sat up and walked into the kitchen, he did not wanna be seen anywhere when Lita woke up and heard them talking about inappropriate things.

"Private-" Trish started.

"You finish that sentence, your dead." Lita glared, frighting the diva.

" .. Pee Pee." Dolph tried to keep a straight face, but failed when the redhead sat up and glared. Kinda reminded him of the Taker.

Lita rolled her eyes and layed back down, she really hated cock jokes. especially when they were aimed at her.

"Where's Matt?" they forgot about him.

"Upstairs!" the younger Hardy yelled from the room, clearly eating something. "There's a upstairs?" John asked. Lita pointed to a hall that turned a corner to notify his question.

"I'm baaack!" The voice's voice was heard through out the entire house, like always, they were scared. "Voicey?" AJ's head perked up. "Dolph! Chris slept with me!" she yelled loud enough to wake Stephanie and Chris up. And they were hard sleepers.

"Jesus AJ, get the hell off me!" Chris sat up and AJ slid off his back and onto the coffee table.

"Guys, while I was at the signing .. I brought a certain Viper with me .. luckily, he was stupid enough to fall for my trick. So, now he's upstairs with Matt." The taker said nonchalantly, kicking his feet up on the machine, clicking a button and having music blare out the stereo.

"I love me some Eminem!" John yelled, doing a little dance in his seat. It didn't surprise them that he knew all the lyrics.

Apparently, the song was loud and annoying, it woke Randy and Matt. The others downstairs and taker, heard screaming and arguing about why their hands was all up in their crotch area.

"Guys! Do you love seeing gayness?" The taker yelled at the suit guys.

"Shit! Is this thing still on," the voice was silent after that, until "Dolph, we're still on for tomorrow!" Silence.

"He totally asked you out." Jeff laughed.

* * *

Yes. Again, a fast update!  
I miss Cena already :'(


	5. Miss Orton and a Lucky pen?

Author's Note: Took a while ..  
Title: House On The Hill.  
Rating: T  
Summary: After The Undertaker messes up with numerous superstars and divas GPS that lead to an abandon house things go very wrong.  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing.

* * *

"I can't believe your hand was on my crouch!" Matt yelled

"And you? You were snuggled against me with your hand on my crouch!" Randy yelled back.

Matt paused for a brief second "Hey! At least I wasn't smiling in my sleep."

Randy's faced turned to confusion to embarrassment than anger. "Say that again and I'll push you down the stairs!"

"At least, I did not smile-"

Randy grabbed Matts collar and shoved him against the wall. He didn't know what to do but the slight fear in Matts eyes made the man shiver a bit. When Matt held in breath left his mouth. Randy shivered and quickly let his collar go and rushed down the stairs. He could feel Matts eyes following him until he disappeared at the end of the staircase.

"Hey Randall," Chris greeted. "Did you and Miss Orton sort things out?"

Randy murmured something and sat next to Lita. Who was placed crossed legged on the couch. She felt a small amount of sympathy for the superstar, she knew he was in a lot of stress of being kidnapped and placed into a house, with a person who may or may not let them go for a long time, is pretty stressing.

"Randy," her voice barely a whisper. "Would you come with me upstairs?"

Randy took his head outta his hands and looked up at Lita, clearly no one has heard her, so he nodded.

Lita gleamed and hopped off the couch, grabbing Randy's wrist and rushed up the stairs, winking at Matt before running into the bedroom and shutting it after pushing Randy in. All of this happened to fast for Randy to question her reason for bringing him up here.

"Randy," she leaned against the locked door. "Are you gay?"

His face drained, did he really looked and acted gay?

Lita looked at his face and blushed, she hadn't meant to blurt that out, but it has been on her mind since the shower thing. "No! That's not what I meant."

"Why do people think I'm gay?" he asked himself.

"Well, people don't really think it .. I think they know it's true-" she smacked her lips shut with both her hands, she really had to stop blurting out stuff.

He scoffed. "Now you even think I'm gay .. great."

"I didn't mean that .. Look, the reason I brought you here, cause I wanted to know how you got here." she sat onto the bed.

"Uh .. I was at a signing .. I was about to walk away cause it was done, a fan shouted my name and asked me to sign something. I grabbed my pen-"

"You mean the pink one with sparkles?" she giggled.

"It's my lucky pen, babe. Anyways, I grabbed my pen, turned around and I saw a face," he paused and thought for a bit. "Then I dropped my pen and everything went blank, pretty cliche huh?"

"At least you didn't have to drive for hours in a van with annoying people." Lita mumbled.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Must've been fun. Hey, do you think .. maybe-"

"Morning, or shall I say afternoon!" The voice came back on.

The Undertake was in a pleasant mood for some reason, since he was, he decided to let the group have a relaxing day today. Which meant no facing fears and just let the day pass. After all, he had to make a quick appearance on Raw tonight.

Plus, he made a spa treatment today and had to get there in 2 hours. "I'm busy today .. so, I'll just let ya' relax for the day, so enjoy it." The intercom went dead and there was silence in the room until Lita and Randy heard more chattering from earlier.

"Shall we head down?" he asked, his voice more monotone then earlier.

She shivered a bit. His voice suited very well with his body. When having a body like that, it was expected to have a sexy, deep voice that made woman go weak.

"Li?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she blushed, now was not the time to think of Randy like that, or anytime at all.

Lita passed Randy and headed down the stairs, from the footstep she heard, he was about a step away from her. If she stopped, he would easily bump into her. She smirked.

"Lita!" Jeff called out, staring at her from the couch.

Lita looked straight at Jeff and smiled at his childish grin, he was so much like a child. The one that always got in trouble but was to cute to punish. She looked at Trish, who had a intense game of poker going with John and Stephanie.

"Where did you get the cards?" she asked.

"Jeff found a covert full of games. We're gonna play twister after this, wanna join?" Trish grinned.

Lita raised an amused smile. "Why not?"

_'Wonder how flexible AJ is?'_

* * *

When I first wrote this story it was strictly for humor, now I'm not so sure.  
I'm thinking of pairings -.- Crack pairings, that is ..


	6. Twister and a Tattoo?

Author's Note: I feel like I haven't updated in a loooong time. ( Even if it wasn't )  
Title: House On The Hill.  
Rating: T  
Summary: After The Undertaker messes up with numerous superstars and divas GPS that lead to an abandon house things go very wrong.  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing.

* * *

"Right foot yellow, AJ." Lita called. After coming to senses that she didn't feel comfortable about having her body in uncomfortable positions she decided to be the spinner, and the fact that Chris made a very sexual comment toward her she called it quits with Twister. But she was interested in how this game would end.

AJ flipped her leg over Trish's arm and placed it on the yellow circle. "Got it!" she grinned. Trish groaned, feeling her arm being pushed down by AJ's leg. "Jeff, right hand red." Jeff looked around him. The only red available was next to Chris. He shifted his body around and desperately reached for the red circle. He reached for it and relaxed for a bit, fully putting his weight on his right hand.

"Got it." he panted.

"This is getting harder." Lita laughed. "Chris, left leg green."

Chris groaned and moved his left leg from under Trish and placed it under AJ's body. "Done." Lita was actually amused the guys lasted this long.

"Come on guys. It's been," she looked at the clock. "20 minutes! When are you gonna stop?"

"No! We're gonna finally prove to Trish that guys are much more flexible than girls." Jeff yelled. Trish rolled her eyes, she made that comment years ago. "Men."

"Please, Jeff. For me." she crawled towards him and brought her lips near his ear. "I'll show you my tattoo that Matt .. talked about." she moaned. Matt also hearing this, leaned back on the couch and grinned at his brother.

Jeff dis tangled his body from the others and got off the floor. The three soon fell to the floor and the game was over, Jeff obviously the loser. AJ laughed and got off of Trish after Chris removed himself from AJ.

Trish growled but got up then laughed. "Not only are girls MORE flexible then men, we're also able resist sexual offers." Jeff grinned. "Who cares, I get to see Lita's mystery tattoo!" he rushed her down the hall. "Lita! Because you made us lose, I get to see!" Chris reminded her about the boys vs girls match and ran after them.

Trish raised a brow and shrugged. She looked at John and Dolph who had a game going of Gold Fish on the coffee table. She smirked. "Hey, why don't we make this game more .. interesting?" Trish sat next to John.

Dolph and John both froze at the comment, starting to get nervous.

"Not again." Matt sighed. He remembered the last time Trish made a game "interesting" in the end he ended up naked.

* * *

It's so short!? But I didn't want to continue cause things were gonna get a little .. mature. And I have no intention to write something raunchy.


	7. 24 7 and The Better Hardy?

Author's Note: Finally, an update! I've been busy with silly stuff :3  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Seriously, strip fish?" Chris laughed at Jeff's cheesy name for Trish's game.

Which bothered Trish to no end, she had no intention on having a game of "Strip Fish", she had other things in mind. She looked over at Lita, who had a glare aimed at Chris, cause he made a perverted remark when she showed him and Jeff her tattoo.

Trish pouted, folded her arms under her chest making them pop out more, and said "No. This isn't a strip game, I had something else in mind." she gave a quick glance to the cameras in the room and leaned in. "I was thinking, losers have to go next in 'The Room'," she looked back at the camera, "so you guys in?"

The Taker smirked at Trish, thinking she could outsmart him. He had microphones in the house laid out everywhere, there was no way he could not hear Trish's little plan. He couldn't miss a thing, everything was being recorded 24/7. At some times during the few days, he wish he could un hear the things he heard the men whispering about.

"Ain't got anything better to do, you Dolph?" AJ asked.

"I'm in!" Dolph grinned, he would do anything just to skip at least a day to stop himself from going in The Room.

The rest nodded in response while Trish had a wicked grin. "Great."

"How do you play?" Everyone asked in sync, while John and Dolph exchanged smirks, knowing that they had a advantaged in this game.

***Some time Later***

"4, 5, 6!" John yelled in excitement as he counted all his matched cards, beating everyone else.

Trish glared at John and looked down at her own pile, she had done pretty good for her first time. At least she did better than Matt, who had nothing. Through out the whole game, he would skip his turn every round. It was like he wanted to face his fear.

"Matt," Jeff looked at his brother, "you lost."

"I can see that, Jeff," Matt sighed, folding his arms, than grinned "I want to check out this 'Room', seems interesting."

"No! It's horrible, bright lights flashing in your face-," he froze. "those eight, tiny, eyes staring back at you."

"I don't have a fear of spiders, Chris. So, I'm good."

"Then what do you have a fear of?" Stephanie asked.

"It's .. Well you'll find out next time maybe." Matt glared at the camera, the Taker doing the exact same thing, with slight grin. "Your quite the brave one, aren't you Matty." The Taker leaned into the mic, doing a soft chuckle.

Matt continued to glare at the camera, giving one last stare before scoffing. "I'll like to see you break down like pretty boy over there." Taker turned his head to Chris than back at Matt through the monitor "I'll see you in The Room tomorrow." he laughed before turning the mic off.

Matt sat on the couch and quietly rubbed his hands against his pants. His hands were damped from feeling nervous and a slight bit of fear. Not that he was gonna let anyone know. His need for showing people that he was so much better than his brother grew each day, that it turned him into a very competitive person. And right now, facing his fear was a game. He needed to prove he was better, and that was what he was gonna do.

"They'll see." he whispered, staring at the group who had concern looks thrown at him. He smirked when Lita was the one who was mostly concerned. Matt sighed when she came over, he knew she was gonna tell him he didn't have to do this, or something else.

"Matt, you've gotten more, uh, brave than before." she tried to make this seem un awkward.

"Yeah, I just want to try and get over my fear, or at least not fear it as much." he blurted out. He growled at himself for sounding weak, and stupid. When she placed her hand on his, he relaxed a bit. "Be careful though, I'm- I mean we're all worried." she got up and walked to Jeff.

He grinned. He liked it when Lita was worried about him, it showed him that she still cared.

* * *

Lita cares!? ;o Lol, reviews will be appreciated by a lot! (:


End file.
